This invention relates generally to computer networks and specifically to a method and system for multi-media collaboration between remote parties.
Since the use of the public Internet has become increasingly popular as one of the world""s premier sources of communications, new and innovative technologies have been developed to tap into the Internet""s vast resources. This new form of communication has sprouted numerous technological innovations and services that benefit both consumers and industry.
Multi-media collaboration services allow two or more parties to exchange information in a conference setting. These services can be readily provided over the Internet and include collaborative Web browsing, audio conferencing, video conferencing, and application sharing. Many opportunities exist to provide enhanced customer services, product support, technical support, sales services, training, and other business services.
The present invention provides a method and system for communicating with a plurality of remote parties. This method and system allows for multi-media collaboration. A first party, which may be an agent in a call center, receives requests for access from first and second remote parties. Each of these remote parties is provided access to a computer program and a session is initiated for each party. The first party can then independently communicate with the first and second remote parties via the computer program.
In another aspect, a method of communicating with a remote party begins with the initiation of a link over an internet, such as the public Internet. While maintaining this link, a number of web sites may be viewed. Each of these web sites may be addressed by a unique URL (universal resource location). The viewing party can then selectively push the URL for some but not necessarily all of the viewed web sites to the remote party. This method is useful for customer information and assistance, on-line training and other collaborative browsing applications.
The present invention provides a number of advantages over prior art systems and methods. The preferred embodiment is a network-based solution and uses shared resources (e.g., a session server and a web server) for multiple customers. This is enabled, at least in part, by the present invention""s methods for access, security and billing. The system has advantages over the cited prior art which relies on dedicated customer premise equipment (CPE). The present invention also enables services for one-to-many and many-to-many IP-based collaboration using, for example, URL push.
The preferred embodiment of the present invention also enables control of URL push. A user decides which (if any) URL to push to a remote party. This feature of present invention also allows the user and the remote party to browse independently of each other. When the user decides to push the URL to the remote party, that URL is pushed and the remote party""s browser goes to that URL site. But the remote party can then go elsewhere. The remote party can also disable the URL trigger, for example, by hitting the escape key or by closing the program that allows for collaboration.
In the present invention, the user is allowed to pass control of URL push to the remote party. At that point either the user or the remote party (or only the remote party) can push URLs. The user can then take back control.